Old Lady House: A Situation Comedy
"Old Lady House: A Situation Comedy" is the third episode of the twelfth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. It aired on January 18, 2017. Synopsis Charlie believes Mac's mother holds his mother hostage, so the gang installs spy cameras to monitor what goes on in their house. Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest starring *Sandy Martin as Mrs. Mac *Lynne Marie Stewart as Mrs. Kelly *Andrew Friedman as Uncle Jack Trivia * The 9th season episode "The Gang Tries Desperately to Win an Award" similarly mocked sitcom conventions like laugh tracks. * This is the third episode of season 12, but the first to have any scenes that take place at Paddy's Pub. * As of this episode, Dee is the fourth member of the Gang to have shit themselves, after Mac (Mac Day), Frank (Frank Retires), and Charlie (Chardee MacDennis 2: Electric Boogaloo). * Other episodes with at least one bleeped out f-word: "Mac and Dennis: Manhunters", "A Very Sunny Christmas", "Mac and Charlie: White Trash", "The Gang Gets Analyzed", "Charlie Work", '"The Gang Tries Desperately to Win an Award", "Mac and Dennis Move to the Suburbs", and "McPoyle vs. Ponderosa: The Trial of the Century". * Dee similarly worked "wacky" sound effects into her comedy act in the Season 9 premiere The Gang Broke Dee. * The Season 8 DVD special features has the original "Lady House" (along with a talking cat.) * We saw Mrs. Kelly doing things in threes in the Season 6 episode "Mac's Mom Burns Her House Down." In that episode, she explains she does it "so Charlie doesn't die." *This is the 2nd time in the series that Dee is seen wearing a neck brace at the end of an episode. The first time was back in season 2 in the episode "Charlie Gets Crippled." *Dennis is the only member of the gang that doesn't enter Mrs. Kelly's house in this episode. In fact, he is shown sitting in the Paddy's Pub back office for most of the episode. *"Old Lady House" credits: **Directed by: Brian Petty **Executive Producers: Sean Palsgaard, Hank Murray **Production Assistant: Sean McKinley **Best Boy: Darren Koshko **Side Producers: Jeff Luini **Load Wiper: Josh Leith **Special Thanks: Hugh Manturd, Karen Roberts, Brock Patenaude, Jessica Duval, Christian Bowers, Ryan Carroll, Monty Minchin, John Fitzgerald, Martin Medina, Hudson Crocker, Jessica Crocker, Riley Chloe Ricki, Heydar Adel, Chris Pellegrino, Sam George Boote, Allie Furlan, Derek Schmidt, Jennie Compton, Judy Enid Turner, Maya Williams, Alexis Guajardo, Michael Boggs, Gus Murray, Javier Fabian **Copyright HOW WILL YOU COMPENSATE ME PRODUCTiONS ***Most of these names are the crew of the show. "Load wiper" is possibly a callback to the Season 6 episode "Charlie Kelly: King of the Rats", when Charlie and Frank met a janitor at a spa who told them "I'm the guy who wipes down the loads." Quotes Images Old Lady House 5.jpg Old Lady House 2.jpg Old Lady House 6.jpg Old Lady House.jpg Old Lady House 3.jpg Old Lady House 4.jpg Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Episodes at 12:00 pm Category:Episodes on a Tuesday